danceacademyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kategorie:Schauspieler: Tom Green
thumb|left|398pxTom Green ist ein australischer Schauspieler und Tänzer. Geboren am: '''4. September 1991 '''Geboren im Sternzeichen: Löwe Mit dem Fernsehfilm Emerald Falls, in dem er die Hauptrolle spielte, begann 2007 seine Karriere als professioneller Schauspieler. Im selben Jahr GAB er sein Bühnendebüt in dem Stück Lockie Leonard. Für seine Rolle in dem Kurzfilm The Ground Beneath wurde er gleich zweimal ausgezeichnet: Auf dem St Kilda Film Festival als bester Darsteller und auf dem Ourense Film Festival in Spanien als bester Darsteller in einem Kurz-film. Außerdem erhielt er für die Rolle eine Nominierung als bester junger Darsteller bei den AFI Awards. 2008 drehte er den Piloten zur Comedy-Serie Too Far und den Kurzfilm Cross-over. 2009 war er in der Serie Home and Away zu sehen. Mit Voyuernet folgte ein weiterer Kurzfilm. 2010 kam sein erster Spielfilm Beneath Hill 60 ins Kino. In den vergangenen fünf Jahren hat Tom Ballett und Hip-Hop-Tanz studiert. Er besitzt einen schwarzen Gürtel in Taekwondo. Filmografie (Auswahl) *2008: Emerald Falls (Fernsehfilm) *2008: The Ground Beneath *2009: Voyeurnet *2009: Home and Away (Seifenoper) *2010: Beneath Hill 60 *2010–2012: Dance Academy – Tanz deinen Traum! (Dance Academy, Fernsehserie, 51 Folgen) *2011: Smith *2011: East West 101 (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2012: Thirst *2012: Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn (Miniserie) *2013: Camp (Fernsehserie) Interview mit Tom Green (Quelle ZDF) Wie würdest du deine ROLLE beschreiben? '''Samuel Lieberman ist der Typ Junge, der zwar mit jedem Mädchen super befreundet ist, aber bei den anderen Jungs in der Schule ist er nicht sonderlich beliebt. Wenn er unsicher ist, macht er SICH über sich selbst lustig. Alles in allem ist er aber ein netter Typ. '''Gibt es Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dir und Sammy? '''Am Ende der Serie fängt Sammy an SICH mehr und mehr für Hip-Hop zu interessieren. Das ist eine große Gemeinsamkeit, weil Hip-Hop auch meine Lieblingstanzrichtung ist. Mir wurde auch schon ab und zu gesagt, dass wir den gleichen bescheuerten Humor haben. '''Wie lange tanzt du schon? Mit 11 habe ich angefangen zu tanzen. Meine ältere Schwester hat damals schon viel getanzt und ich wollte es dann einfach MAL versuchen. Zuerst hatte ich einmal die Woche Jazztanz, dann habe ich immer öfter getanzt und auch verschiedene Stile ausprobiert. Deine größte Herausforderung beim Dreh? '''Die größte Herausforderung für mich persönlich waren die Szenen, in denen ich richtig fortgeschrittene Choreographien tanzen musste. Es war wahnsinnig schwierig, bei jedem Take gleich gut zu tanzen. '''Was war dein schönstes Dreherlebnis? Das Beste an “Dance Academy“ war die Arbeit mit einigen der besten Choreographen Australiens. Außer Tanzen, welche Sportart betreibst du noch? Im Moment tanze ich nur. Bevor ich mit der Schauspielerei angefangen habe, habe ich auch Fußball gespielt und Taekwondo gemacht. Wo verbringst du am liebsten deinen Sommerurlaub? Eigentlich mache ich jeden Sommer was anderes. Ich versuche so oft wie möglich an den Strand zu gehen und mich mit meinen Freunden und meiner Familie zu treffen. Welche drei Dinge würdest du mit auf eine EINSAME Insel nehmen? Meinen mp3-Player, Kleidung zum Wechseln und ein Schweizer Taschenmesser. Mit welchen drei Worten würden dich deine Freunde beschreiben? 1. Laut 2. nervig 3. engagiert. Dein Lieblingsbuch? "Marching Powder" ("Marschierpulver") von Rusty Young Dein Lieblingsalbum? "Thank Me Later" von Drake Dein Lieblingsfilm? '''"The Hurt Locker” ("Tödliches Kommando") fand ich sehr beeindruckend '''Welchen Tanzfilm magst du? "Step Up to the streets” und “Street Style”. Mir ist schon bewusst, dass die Geschichten nicht extrem originell sind, aber die Tanzszenen könnte ich mir stundenlang anschauen. Was ist dein Motto? Wenn dein Wunsch erfolgreich zu sein genauso stark ist wie dein Bedürfnis zu atmen, dann wirst du auch Erfolg haben. Was sind deine Pläne für die Zukunft? Wenn wir die zweite Staffel von “Dance Academy“ abgedreht haben, würde ich gerne ein bisschen durch die USA reisen und mit etwas Glück vielleicht dort auch einen Job als Schauspieler bekommen. Wenn das nicht klappt, arbeite ich IN AUSTRALIEN weiter und werde dort versuchen, so viele Erfahrungen wie möglich zu sammeln. 21018682_20130710151828318.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Tom+Green+Tom+Green+Anna+Popplewell+Halo+Premiere+bxWWUAgZOjZl.jpg tom-green-nbc-camp.jpg tom_green_5546528.jpg 425d16a948a0b78c8fe01aa5926679fe.jpg 09fbac7f7106f93ed47e0fcbb9dd88d6.jpg 49318_1_front.jpg 8076129685_bb361ed53b_z.jpg 6c4729e9e808facb5a529b1fa855c71a.jpg Lasky_cryosuit.jpg 131223_28827_Halo4_ForwardUntoDawn_KeyArt_Horizontal_RGB_FINAL.jpg Kategorie:Schauspieler